This invention relates to a device for indicating the angular position of a rotatable member, and in particular to a bracket for mounting the device on a panel.
Devices such as variable resistors are employed in many varied applications. Very often, it is desired to accurately control and/or know the angular position of a rotatable member, for example the shaft of a variable resistor. To achieve the foregoing, indicating devices of various types may be connected to the rotatable member of the device being monitored or otherwise controlled. Very often, the device being controlled or monitored is mounted on a panel. Accordingly, the indicating device must similarly be mounted on the panel.
In many applications employing indicating devices, accuracy is of extreme importance. With many mounting arrangements heretofore employed, a small amount of relative movement between the indicating device and the mounting panel has occurred. This relative movement, otherwise known as "backlash," reduces the overall accuracy of the indicating device. In applications requiring a high degree of accuracy, backlash cannot be tolerated.